Superman Annual Vol 1 8
| StoryTitle2 = Superboy's First Day at School! | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Amazing Superman Junior | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Mxyzptlk's First Prank! | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Untold Story of Red Kryptonite! | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = Prisoner of the Super-Heroes! | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = The Rainbow Clark Kent! | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = The Origin of Superman's Super-Costume! | Synopsis8 = | StoryTitle9 = Krypton's First Superman! | Synopsis9 = This story is reprinted from . Jimmy decides that it is time to make his final wish with the magic totem. Superman tells him that he should make a wish for himself, but Jimmy feels guilty for allowing the totem to be stolen in the first place. He wants to surprise Superman with his wish, so he types it out, rather than speaking it aloud. His wish is to send Superman back to Krypton to meet his dead parents, Jor-El and Lara. However, Jimmy mis-types the word "meet" and types "mate" instead. Superman is whisked suddenly through the time stream where he winds up on Krypton many years before his own birth. As he is not meant to exist in this time, Superman can only appear as a phantom spirit. He finds Jor-El and Lara working alongside another Kryptonian named Kil-Lor. He is shocked to discover though, that his future parents are working alongside Kil-Lor to conquer the planet, Krypton. He cannot believe that his parents are actually traitors. Suddenly, members of the Krypton Bureau of Investigation burst into Kil-Lor's lab and apprehend all three conspirators. Jor-El reveals that he is actually an undercover KBI agent, but fails to provide evidence proving his and Lara's innocence. The agents arrest the three of them, and place them inside a special behavioral modification satellite. The phantom Superman follows the trajectory of the satellite and finds that he can regain his physical form once he is off the planet. The satellite sets down on an asteroid in a yellow star system. Now a corporeal being, Superman has the chance to physically meet his parents. Kil-Lor however has other plans. He discovers that he has super-strength, speed and the power of flight. He announces his intention to conquer Krypton and Superman and he begin fighting. Superman tricks Kil-Lor into using his super-strength to smash pieces of asteroid rock together, creating a chain reaction that turns the immediate area into Kryptonite. Kil-Lor grows weak from the effect and falls over unconscious. Superman says his final goodbye to Jor-El and Lara, just as the two propose to one another. He returns to Earth through the space-time barrier and tells Jimmy of his adventure. | Appearing1 = | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = | Appearing4 = | Appearing5 = | Appearing6 = | Appearing7 = | Appearing8 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * :* * :* * Items: * * Magic totem * Prison Satellite Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Mxyzptlk's First Prank!" was originally titled "The Ghost of Jor-El!". * "The Rainbow Clark Kent!" was originally titled "The Rainbow Superman!". * "The Origin of Superman's Super-Costume!" was originally titled "The Origin of Superboy's Costume!". * "Krypton's First Superman!" was originally the third chapter of "The Three Magic Wishes!" and was titled "Superman's Return to Krypton!". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}